


Inevitable

by sass_ass



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sass_ass/pseuds/sass_ass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out about A's death, Beyond Birthday and Reader spend the night together to comfort each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

"A's dead."

"Yeah."

Beyond Birthday and you sat side by side in one of the beds at Wammy's House. The two orphans quietly keeping each other company as the hours of the night ticked by. 

"I just can't believe she'd do something like that. Her, of all people." Killed herself, that is. She was the first prodigious child Wammy's House picked up, followed by Beyond Birthday, and then you. She'd left a note behind, a note saying the stress of being L's successor was too much to handle. "Maybe... if we'd done something for her... helped her... let her know she wasn't the only one-" your voice trembled, and the next thing you said came out as a mere whisper. "Maybe she'd still be alive now." 

"But she's not. She's dead, and I don't think..." BB paused a little. "I don't think either of us could've saved her." 

"B-but if we'd been by her side more, if we relieved some stress off her shoulders. She's not the only one training to surpass L, goddamnit! We're here too! We're here too..." Tears started rolling down your face as you tried to wipe them away with quivering hands. "It's my fault. I heard her cry herself to sleep so many times and I didn't do anything. She could still be alive if-"

"She wouldn't. If she hadn't killed herself she would've just died another way." The words left his mouth without him thinking about them first.

You didn't answer for a while, processing what your friend had just said. "How can you say that? How can you say that and sound so calm?" At first, your answer came in a whisper, but as you spoke your voice became gradually louder. "Did you want her to die?"

BB buried his face in his shirt's sleeve. "No. Of course not. Forget I said anything. Just... don't blame yourself, it's not your fault she died."

"B, look at me. Why were you so sure when you said that? You sound as if you knew she would die. Why?" 

"Just forget it, forget I said anything."

"Tell me."

BB glanced up at your face, your eyes red and puffy from crying. He hadn't cried at all, he knew A was going to die that day. He was sad, but he expected it; he’d prepared himself for the greif. That's what he wanted to tell you, he wanted to tell you that her lifespan was over, he could see it. She was meant to die that day. But of course he couldn't, there’s no way he could share that with anyone. "I just believe that the day you die is the day you're meant to die. If you stopped her she would've died that day anyway. That's all, that's what I believe." 

You were starting to get angry now, there was no way that was the way the world worked. "I don't think that. There's no way we couldn't've done anything about it! You can't be sure she was going to die today if she hadn't killed herself! You can't!" 

I’m sure, though. That's what he thought. He couldn't say that outloud, though. Wanting to change the subject in case he said anything more, he decided it was time to tell you what he’d been planning for weeks now. "I'm running away."

"What?" Your voice failed you. A had just died, and he was planning on leaving? "N-no. Stay. Please. I'm sorry I yelled at you. Please. I know A’s death is hard, but don’t leave."

BB shook his head. "I don't want to wind up dead from stress like A. I want to surpass L, but I don't think Wammy's House is the way to it."

"Then I'll come with you."

"No."

"You can't stop me."

BB smiled at you softly, almost melancholically. "I can, actually. I'll just knock you out if you try to follow me."

"I'll track you down. I'm part of Wammy's House, training to be the best detective of the century. Have you forgotten?" 

"Please." BB’s smiled disappeared, and was replaced by... concern? You didn't answer, but your silence was taken quickly as a 'go ahead, I'll stay,' and his soft smile returned. "Thanks."

After a few minutes of silence, you asked. "Why can't I come?"

BB didn't respond right away. "You'll find out soon enough. I'll give L something to prove him I've surpassed him, you’ll see.”

***

It had only been a few months after Beyond left when L called for you. You could hardly believe that you were going to see the person you've heard everyone around you talk so highly about in the flesh.

All the way there, you kept wondering why the infamous detective wanted to see you, but nothing came to mind.

Once you entered the room, you were greeted by a hunched, pale man with black, messy hair and gray eyes. His attire, which you expected to be formal, consisted only of a long-sleeved white shirt and faded jeans, not even a pair of shoes. He was a lot younger than you expected too. Upon closer look, he shared a bit of a resemblance with BB, but it was so faint they'd still need big makeover in order to look alike.

"C, I presume?"

"L. It's an honour." Being the third child to be taken in by Watari, you were stuck with the third letter of the alphabet as your code name.

L, instead of receiving your greeting, went straight to the point. "You're the only person remaining on Wammy's House that knew Beyond Birthday personally, correct?"

"Correct."

"Good then. Let me explain you the situation. There's been a series of murders..."


End file.
